In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a standardization project, standardization of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) is performed, in which high speed communication is realized by adopting an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) communication scheme and flexible scheduling with a predetermined frequency and time unit called a resource block.
Moreover, in the 3GPP, a discussion on Advanced EUTRA that realizes higher-speed data transmission and has an upward compatibility with the EUTRA has been carried out. In the EUTRA, a communication system is premised to have a network in which base station apparatuses are composed of substantially the same cell configurations (cell sizes), but in the Advanced EUTRA, a discussion has been carried out on a communication system that is premised to have a network (Heterogeneous Network) in which base station apparatuses (cells) having different configurations are mixed in a same area.
A technique that, in a communication system in which cells (macro cells) having a large cell radius and cells (small cells) having a smaller cell radius than that of the macro cells are arranged like the heterogeneous network, a terminal apparatus performs communication by connecting to the macro cells and the small cells at the same time (dual connectivity) is discussed (NPL 1).
In NPL 1, discussion has been carried out with a network premised that when a terminal apparatus tries to realize dual connectivity with a cell (macro cell) having a large cell radius (cell size) and a cell (small cell) having a small cell radius, a delay is caused because of low speed of a backbone line (Backhaul) between the macro cell and the small cell. That is, when control information or user information which is exchanged between the macro cell and the small cell is delayed, the function which has been able to be realized conventionally in the dual connectivity may become unable to be realized or difficult to be realized.
For example, though one base station apparatus has centrally controlled packet scheduling of a plurality of cells conventionally, in the case of performing such centralized control in the network in which there is a delay in the backbone line, optimum scheduling in which wireless condition is reflected may not be performed. Thus, a method for controlling packet scheduling in a distributed manner by causing both of a base station apparatus of a macro cell and a base station apparatus of a small cell to have a dynamic resource allocation function is being discussed (NPL 2).